Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor for obtaining analyte measurements. Specifically, the present invention relates to an implantable sensor and methods of using the same that improve analyte sensor measurement.
Discussion of the Background
An implantable sensor that has no charge storage device may rely exclusively on an external device for operational power (e.g., to operate its circuitry for making measurements and conveying the data to the external device). The sensor and the external device may each include an inductive element (e.g., coil). The sensor may receive power from the external device when the external device uses its inductive element to generate an electrodynamic field and the inductive elements of the sensor and external device are magnetically coupled within the electrodynamic field. However, with no internal power source, the sensor is dormant if the sensor is not located in the proximity of the external device (i.e., if the inductive elements of the sensor and the external device are not coupled within the electrodynamic field generated by the external device).
For instance, the sensor having no charge storage device may be implanted in the arm of a human patient, and the sensor may be located in the proximity of the external device when the human patient wears an armband having the external device therein. The sensor would be able to take analyte measurements and convey data to the external device while the patient is wearing the armband, but the sensor would not be able to able to take analyte measurements while the patient was not wearing the armband (e.g., because the human patient is swimming or showering), and the result would be a gap in analyte measurement information.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sensor and methods for using the same that improve the ability of the sensor to take analyte measurements.